Pullup bars that attach to doorframes, and other exercise handles in general, are not compact. In particular, since pullup bars are a long horizontal bar, they take up space across the width of the door. In addition, they are often left on doorways, which prevents the door from closing. Thus, rather than placing the pullup bar in a location that will be convenient or encourage exercise, they are placed where they will cause the least inconvenience.
In addition, pullup bars don't lock onto the attachment location. That is, they are essentially balanced on the top of a door frame. While they purport to use the user's weight to stabilize the bar position, if the user shifts his/her weight then the stability of the bar can be dramatically affected resulting in a fall and/or injury. Installation of brackets or other attachment means increases stability but removes all ability to move the bar, eliminating one of the key benefits of an at home pullup bar.
Further, pullup bars can cause permanent damage. For example, many pullup bars have a support bar which is pressed against a door frame to prevent the pullup bar from falling. This pressure can cause damage to the door frame. In addition, the weight is all supported by a small portion of a door's upper molding. Over time, this can move or otherwise damage the molding.
Finally, pullup bars do not travel well. Their bulkiness means that they are not able to be placed in luggage. Therefore, any travel requires at least partial disassembly of the pullup bar. This is an inconvenience that means many users will simply refuse to take the pullup bar, missing out on the benefits of this exercise.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a pullup system which is compact, stable, doesn't cause damage and travels well.